Back again
by TrinityWeirdOne
Summary: Rose Tyler is the Bad wolf. She creates herself. But what if she actually didn't just create herself? What if the Bad Wolf created all of Rose? She had the whole vortex running through her head. She saw all that was, all that is, and all that ever could be and she created Rose Tyler.
1. Telling Marha

Rose Tyler is the Bad wolf. She creates herself. But what if she actually didn't just create herself? What if the Bad Wolf created all of Rose? She had the whole vortex running through her head. She saw all that was, all that is, and all that ever could be and she created Rose Tyler.

The Bad Wolf knew that Rose would try to get back to the doctor. She and the TARDIS _**made**_ it happen. The Doctor had to be saved so she created a human, Rose Tyler that would save The Doctor. The Bad Wolf knew that she would be created out of Rose's love for The Doctor. She made her human but knew that she wouldn't always remain that way. Rose stayed human throughout her and The Doctor's travels. But then the unthinkable happened. They were separated. This wasn't supposed to happen. Rose was supposed to stay with The Doctor. There was a reason that there wasn't a parallel Rose or a parallel Doctor. Because there isn't meant to be. The Bad Wolf had to fix this. She named the beach in Norway, where The Doctor and Rose said goodbye, Bad Wolf Bay. After Rose and The Doctor said their goodbye bye, Rose started to glow

"I am The Bad Wolf. I create myself. I see the separation of her Doctor and herself and I bring them together." The Bad Wolf released Rose as soon as she was in her universe and after she changed her...

The Doctor hadn't been the same since Rose had left. He smiled and he traveled and he even had a companion, Martha, but it wasn't the same. Every time he saw something that reminded him of Rose he wouldn't speak or he would change the subject. Martha was tired of it.

Martha loved The Doctor and she secretly hoped that he loved her, but all he talked about was Rose. Okay that wasn't true but it seemed like it to Martha. She didn't understand why Rose left him. Who would want to stop traveling with the Doctor? And why didn't the Doctor just go and get her?

Martha was lying on her bed in the TARDIS with thoughts of the Doctor and Rose in her head. She couldn't stand it anymore. She had to know what happened. She got out of her bed and started to head towards the control room where she knew the Doctor would be. The Doctor was reading a book that was actually one of Rose's favorites when he heard footsteps on the grating floor.

He turned around to see Martha with a determined look on her face. "What're you doing up Martha?" He asked curiously.

She sighed and walked towards the Doctor. She was determined to make the Doctor tell her. She knew she shouldn't press but she couldn't help it. It was just who she was. She sat by the Doctor on the 'Captain's chair' and just looked at him a moment before speaking.

"I know you don't like to talk Doctor but I'm going to ask anyway. Why did Rose leave you?"

She saw the doctor immediately tense. He looked back down to his book and mumbled something. Martha of course didn't hear him and asked what he said. The Doctor looked up at her with his unreadable face.

"I said 'Rose didn't leave me'!" He whispered in anger.

Martha never saw him with rage directed at her and it frightened her. She tried to find a better way of addressing this but then she realized what he said after she overcame the shock of his anger. Did he just say that Rose didn't leave him?

"What do you mean Doctor? She's not here and you said she was alive. She must have left," Martha asked in confusion

"It's none of your business Martha. Just leave it and go back to bed." He says back.

"No I want to know Doctor. What happened to Rose and why was she special?"

"Is"

"What" She asked even more confused than before.

"You said 'was special'. She IS special not was. She was taken from me. The universe takes the people and things I care about from me. She is in another dimension Martha, another universe. I can never get her back. She is stuck." The Doctor sighed and he decided to tell her the whole story. He knew she wasn't going to leave it alone until he talked. He took a deep breath and began to tell the story of Rose.

"I met her at her job. I was getting a signal there from the living plastic. Don't ask. Anyway I saved her life, she saved mine and at the end of that adventure I asked her to come with me. She said not at first and I left. But then I came back to ask her again. I've never done that. When they say no I leave but I had to ask her again. And if she said no again I'm positive I would've gone back again and again until she said yes." He sighed again with a ghost of a smile on his face.

Martha took that moment to speak, "What happened to her Doctor"

"We were fighting Daleks and Cybermen and we had to close the breach between parallel worlds. I sent Rose away to the parallel universe but my stubborn Rose came back. She told me she would never leave me. So we opened the void-"

He was cut off when Martha asked what the void was.

"The dead space between parallel worlds and dimensions. Some people call it hell. Anyway every Dalek and Cyberman was getting pulled in. Me and Rose were getting pulled in too so we had to hold on the magnaclamps that were on the wall. Rose's lever that opened the void was slipping and turning off. She reached forward to pull it up but she let go of the magnaclamp to reach it. She pulled it up right and the void started sucking us in again and she slipped."

The Doctor stopped to get control of his emotions. He wouldn't cry in front of Martha. Martha at this point was covering her mouth with her hands.

"She didn't go to 'hell' did she?"

"No. Her parallel father came back and caught her. They went back to the parallel world after he caught her. I got to say goodbye though. I didn't get to tell her that I-"

He stopped again and realized there was a tear running down his face. He hurriedly wiped it away, slightly embarrassed. Martha moved forward and pulled the Doctor into a hug. He sighed and mumbled thanks.

Suddenly Martha stood.

"I'm sorry Doctor. About Rose. And that I made you talk. I know you don't like to. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Martha." The Doctor replied

He stood up after Martha left and walked into a familiar room. He often spent time in this room. It was Rose's room. He just sat on her bad and took in the scent of her perfume and just for a moment he could pretend she was actually there.


	2. Time Lady

**Okay 2****nd**** chapter. I hope that whoever actually reads this likes it**

Rose fell on the ground with a small 'Thud'. She looked around to see where she was. She was in London, but when she looked up into the skies she didn't see any zeppelins. She tried to remember what happened. She began to search her mind when the memory came flooding back. She gasped and her hands flew to her chest. She felt two heart beats. Rose Tyler was a Time Lady. She had knowledge in her head that she didn't have before. Definitely not as much as the Doctor but way more than any human, but then again she wasn't human anymore. She was excited, nervous, happy, and sad at the same time. She was excited to be back in her universe, nervous about how the Doctor might react if she found him, happy that she could maybe find him, and sad that she would never see her family again.

* * *

The Doctor had fallen asleep on Rose's bed. He didn't need much sleep but he hadn't slept at all in the last few days and it was good to get a few hours of sleep in the comfort of Rose's room. He woke and he felt something brush in the back of his mind. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. A Time Lord. He sat up right and shook his head. He must be going insane. The presence was still there and he realized that he wasn't going insane. There really was another Time Lord. He quickly stood up and ran towards the control room. He checked the monitor and noticed that the TARDIS felt the presence to. He also noticed that she was humming loudly with happiness.

The Doctor was trying to pinpoint the location of the other time lord when Martha came trudging in the TARDIS.

"Doctor, what's going on? I was trying to sleep and then the TARDIS made a loud humming noise."

The Doctor grinned and replied with, "She's happy"

Martha shook her head. She never got a straight answer out of him.

The Doctor didn't know whether to smile or frown. The Time Lord good be bad for all he knew, but he wasn't the last one anymore. He continued to try to pinpoint their location. Suddenly the console started beeping and the Doctor leapt with joy. He laughed a bit and then set the coordinated for London 2007. The TARDIS jerked and began to materialize in London.

* * *

Rose heard the TARDIS and her eyes widened. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS with a woman that Rose did not recognize.

* * *

The Time Lord conciseness in his mind was stronger now and he knew that the Time Lord would be right outside the TARDIS doors. She stepped out and couldn't believe his eyes. There lay Rose, staring at him wide eyed. The Doctor could only say one word…

"Rose"

**To be continued**

* * *

**Author's note: I know short chapter but I just love cliff hangers**


	3. The story

**Last Chapter! This is my first fanfiction! Reviews are loved! Tell me if it was bad or good. Thank you! More fanfictions soon! i hope!**

The Doctor was frozen for a moment where he stood. How could Rose be there? But in that moment that question didn't matter because he found himself running towards Rose and her doing the same. The closed the distance between them and pulled one another into a bone crushing hug. The Doctor had tears rolling down his face and Rose was sobbing into his chest. That's when he felt it. He felt a double heart beat coming from Rose. He pulled back and realized the Time Lord presence was even stronger and that's when it hit him.

He looked her in the eyes and lowered his hand to her chest and felt two heart beats.

"Rose what happened! How are you a Time Lady?"

Rose smiled sadly and with a sigh she said "Can we take this back to the TARDIS? I miss her."

The Doctor nodded eagerly and lead her to the TARDIS. Martha stood in the doorway quite upset and angry with the Doctor.

"Doctor, who is this?"

The Doctor smiled the biggest smile she has seen on him. He gestures to Martha and says, "Rose meet Martha. Martha meet Rose."

Rose held out her hand but Martha didn't take it.

"Doctor you told me Rose was stuck in a parallel universe."

Rose face turned into one of sadness but then she looked a bit happier.

Rose looked at the Doctor "You talked about me?"

The Doctor shuffled from foot to foot before answering. "Yeah I did."

Martha was getting tired of this. She wanted answers so she spoke up once again.

"Doctor how is she back"

The Doctor nodded his head towards the TARDIS and said, "Well let's go find out shall we? Let's have Rose tell us what happened"

They were on the couch in the TARDIS library and Rose was telling them what happened. She told them that Bad Wolf never left. After explaining what Bad Wolf was the Doctor asked her how.

He said, "I took the time vortex out of you! All of it."

Rose gave a small chuckle, "Bet you thought that didn't you. Well she never left. She was waiting. We were never meant to be separated Doctor. The Bad Wolf and the TARDIS were both slowly changing me. After we said goodbye on Bad Wolf Bay-"she saw the Doctor flinch at this and quickly apologized before continuing. "The Bad Wolf sent me back to this universe and sped up the process of changing me into a Time Lady. When I became a Time Lady, I had knowledge beyond human knowledge and I remembered everything about Bad Wolf."

Martha looked at them both and realized that she should probably leave. So she spoke up.

"I'm going to make a cuppa." With that Martha left leaving Rose and the Doctor alone on the couch.

Rose was the one who spoke first. "I'm glad you got a new companion. She seems nice." She smiled slightly. She was a little upset at the thought of the Doctor replacing her but she realized that she didn't want him to be alone.

The Doctor smiled and said, "Yeah she's brilliant."

"You two aren't… together are you?"

"No" The Doctor replied. Then he said something that surprised them both, "Only you Rose."

Rose smiled back up at him. She pulled him in for a hug and they just sat like that for a while happy to just sit in each other's arms. It could have been minutes or hours or days but Rose didn't care. She was back in her universe with her Doctor. She was just scared. She was scared that he didn't love her and that she would be a Time Lady for nothing. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to spend her forever with the Doctor because he might not want her.

The Doctor felt Rose's fear in his mind because she was a Time Lady. He wondered what she could be scared about.

"Rose what are you thinking?"

She just shook her head and looked at her feet.

The Doctor decided to go into her mind using the Time Lord connection. He knew it was wrong but Rose was scared. He looked into her mind and gasped.

"Oh Rose" he said.

He brought Rose to him and kissed her. He poured all his love into that one kiss and he showed her his love through their connection. Rose opened her mouth, allowing the Doctor access and he deepened the kiss. Rose broke the kiss in need of air. She smiled at him and kissed him again, this time more sweetly.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

They traveled through the stars. Through time and space.

The Doctor and Rose, as it should be

**It's not the best story but it's my first one. Reviews much appreciated!**

**Also i plan on writing a sequel with Rose and Martha Traveling with the Doctor! Thank you!**


End file.
